


Make An Angel Bleed

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Evil Armitage Hux, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron Whump, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, Torture, Weird Hurt/Comfort, Whipping, kylo ren hates hux, like pretty evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Even Kylo Ren has his limits. Hux finds them.





	Make An Angel Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Semi-inspired by a very interesting line about Hux in the TLJ novelization.

 Poe didn’t know how long the beatings lasted. Gusts against flesh, even as he refused to surrender the location of the map. They lasted at least until General Hux walked in. 

Poe could at least recognize him from speeches that the Resistance had to watch to get an idea as to how bad, how bloodthirsty, this guy was. There was none of that fanaticism in his eyes now, but there was something that suggested that things still wouldn’t end well for Poe. 

“Ren couldn’t hurt me himself?” Poe said to him. 

Hux glared down at him. Poe doubted that he had ever seen such a look of pure hatred in anyone, sheer contempt for their existence. “There’s many ways to break a prisoner. And if Lord Ren doesn’t have the spine to do it, then I will.”

The electricity sparked against Poe’s skin, and he cried out. A prickle of electricity, just a prickle, but it felt like his skin had been burned. 

“Where is it?” Hux said. 

“Go kriff yourself, General Hugs.”

Hux smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You don’t understand, do you? But you’ll learn.”

The electricity was once more applied to his skin, and Poe gritted his teeth. No matter what happened, General Hux would never hear Poe Dameron scream. 

***

Kylo Ren didn’t hear Poe Dameron scream, but he could feel the pain surging over the Force like Poe was screaming, and he couldn’t help but feel a certain wrongness, for lack of a better word, settle inside him — he had never liked interrogations, always saw them as dirty business at most, but this...

This was different. Feeling Poe in pain — that was so much different. For the first time in eleven years, Kylo Ren could swear that he was all but Ben Solo again, listening to the man he had looked up to in pain. Ben Solo has tugged at him before, whipped at him like raging winds, but he had never come to Kylo this strongly. 

Kylo continued down the hall at a brisk pace. In the room, Poe was badly cut, bleeding even, but still defiant. Stunningly beautiful in his defiance. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo growled. 

Hux drew away from where he had been whipping Poe. “What you didn’t have the stomach to do.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Snoke would be less than pleased hearing about his top General being nearly throttled, Kylo would have reached out and strangled Hux where he stood. He truly would have. “Don’t touch him. Don’t touch him ever again. He is _mine_.”

 _In more ways than one,_ Kylo thought. Poe Dameron should have been his, would have been his, if not for a cruel twist of the Force. 

“So I don’t have a say in this?” Poe, still wry despite what Hux had done to him. Kylo had to admit that he admired him, at least for that.

”If you touch him again,” Kylo said, “I will break all the fingers in your right hand. See what damage you can do with that.”

Hux looked at him balefully. "If I didn’t know better, Ren, I’d say you actually cared something for this Resistance vermin.”

”Get out,” Kylo said. 

Hux left, and Kylo and Poe were alone. He should know better, Kylo thought, tending to the wounds of a prisoner, but he couldn’t help but feel a certain wrongness at seeing Poe bleeding. 

Kylo couldn’t say he had much experience healing wounds. In the end, he found a kit in the interrogation chamber, and tugged away his gloves (even that, he thought, made him feel all but naked in a way), smearing bacta over the wounds as Poe hissed in pain. 

“This some new...technique?” Poe said. “Or are you being nice to me?”

”Don’t get sentimental, pilot. Hux is an imbecile. He could have very well killed you, and I would not have been able to retrieve the information I sought.”

”Real sweet, there,” Poe said sarcastically, and Kylo was at least grateful that Hux’s idiocy hadn’t completely shattered Poe. There was still a spark of defiance in him. Kylo could respect that. 

“You still won’t take that stupid thing off, will you?” Poe said. “Why?”

”It’s a choice, pilot.”

”Whatever you say. It’s still...creepy as all hell...”

Then he’d probably done his job. There was something comforting about the mask. Without it, Kylo thought, he almost felt naked. Exposed. He wasn’t ready to do that. He wasn’t ready for Poe to see the things he’d done. 

“Rest now, pilot,” he said, and with a gesture, Poe fell asleep. Even with his eyes closed and his almost delicate body in restraints, even battered and cut, Poe was still the most beautiful man that Kylo Ren had ever seen. An angel from Iego who lost their wings. 

He would come back. He would get the map. And yet, there was something in him wondering if he could go about it some other way. 


End file.
